


I See Stars (so many stars tonight)

by radio_antlers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and i have respect for that, they're just dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_antlers/pseuds/radio_antlers
Summary: They've never had stars in Despondos; just a dark empty sky and a handful of moons. They've seen stars before, but not like this. Not in a way where the sky swallows you, lets all your problems roll off your shoulders, and makes you realize how small you and your surroundings really are in the grand scheme of things.Or: Adora and Catra go stargazing in the middle of the night.(Title comes from the song "I See Stars" from the "Mean Girls" musical)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I See Stars (so many stars tonight)

Catra doesn’t know exactly what Adora is up to yet; she’s just curious enough to follow.

It’s the middle of the night, the sun won’t be coming up for another three hours, _minimum,_ yet they’re both wide awake and on the move. Adora’s leading, stumbling through the corridors of the castle, giggling like a kid in a candy store. Catra’s right on her tail (no pun intended), being lightly dragged behind her girlfriend by their linked pinkies, playfully shushing Adora and telling her not to trip. The halls are almost pitch dark, dim light from the moonstone filtering through the slim windows; maybe that’s the reason behind a majority of Adora’s clumsiness.

“Care to tell me where you’re taking me?” Catra’s footsteps were light against the tile, her claws making a quiet _click-clack_ as she walked.

Adora spun on the balls of her feet, now walking backwards. Her dopey, slightly delirium-induced grin set butterflies loose in Catra’s stomach. She was still giggling under her breath as she tried even harder to keep ahold of her footing; how adorable.

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Wandering inevitably turned into _dancing,_ with Adora still walking backwards and prompting Catra to give her a twirl, like they were in a cheesy romance novel. The light kept catching Adora’s eyes, lighting up the brilliant blue irises so vibrantly that the magi-cat thought she was going to transform into She-Ra any second. She was totally fine with the whole _“galactic-eight-foot-tall-princess”_ thing now, by the way; it gave her an opportunity to clamber up onto her shoulders more often. 

Adora changed directions, quite abruptly, sending Catra nearly tripping her own two feet. The tile on the kitchen floor was chilly beneath her, the soft _click-clack_ of her claws joining the light pitter patter of her girlfriend’s steps. It was a shortcut, she noticed – if you came in from the back hallway, there was a door through the kitchen pantry that lead straight to the garden. Originally installed as an exit for the kitchen staff in case of an emergency, it had become somewhat of an easier escape from the castle. Glimmer used it to get outside before her coronation, when she couldn’t teleport. Adora and Catra had discovered it _purely_ on accident but have used it ever since. They had no _real reason_ to sneak around, it just made them feel all cool and mysterious.

“You aren’t planning on taking me out to the garden to _murder me,_ right?” With two swift steps, Catra had placed herself against the pantry door, spinning Adora and threading their fingers together. “Probably _not,_ but this _would_ be a solid plan.”

The blonde snorted, teasingly rolling her eyes and pecking Catra on one of her freckled cheeks. _“No,_ silly.” She moved her aside, pushing the pantry door open and confidently striding into the darkness. Her voice lowered a tad; it was a little interesting, how time of day and the amount of light in a space could automatically change a person’s volume. “Have you ever been stargazing before?”

Catra’s heard of it before. Entrapta would _rave_ and _rave_ about how the First Ones had _stars,_ not just a handful of moons, how they would go outside at night and look at the sky to see _constellations,_ and how they would even mark stars on _maps_ to find their way back home if they were lost. She never really took an interest in it (if she were being completely honest, she thought her dear, brainiac companion had a few screws loose), but now that they _had_ stars to look at, she couldn’t say that it _didn’t_ sound a little intriguing.

She shook her head, and Adora’s grin widened a little. “I know _the best_ spot, you’re gonna _love it!”_

They scampered through the pantry like mice – extremely _giggly mice, –_ relieved to find that the exit was still unlocked. The breeze was cool against their skin as the heavy door creaked open, shuttling in little twigs and leaves as they stepped outside. Bright Moon gardens were _always_ upkept with precise excellency; flowers perfectly bright and bloomed, shrubs trimmed down to the very leaf, and the fountains were always clean. Unlike the Fright Zone (plants couldn’t even _grow there,_ really), Bright Moon was full of so much color, even in the middle of the night.

“So, where’s this spot of yours?”

“It’s over by the huge waterfall,” Adora chirped. “Glimmer and Bow showed it to me last week while you were hanging out with Scorpia. There’s nothing in the way of the sky, so you can just…take it all in, I guess.”

Catra hummed in response, squeezing Adora’s hand gently. The waterfall they were looking for was made up of a polished rock structure; super big, super modern, can’t miss it. Perfuma surrounded it with a bunch of daisies and daffodils to _“tie it in”_ with the other fountains, make everything look more organized.

“Alright,” Adora whispered, plunking down on the cool stone rim of the waterfall. “Look up.”

Catra did as she was told, looking up at the sky.

_Wow._

They never had stars in Despondos, for as long as she could remember. Just emptiness, for as far as the eye could see. But, lo and behold, there were _stars!_ Real stars, twinkling like bright white glitter strewn across a black tabletop. She could even pinpoint a few of the constellations that Entrapta had told her about amongst the scatter; the Big Dipper, Orion’s Belt, and Ursa Minor. It was like she was looking at one of her star charts, _really looking,_ not just giving it a glance as she walked to Hordak’s sanctum.

It was magical, it was beautiful, it was… _so plainly Adora._

“What do you think? Was it worth waking up for?”

The magi-cat broke away from the sky, softly grabbing her girlfriend by the chin. She placed a sweet kiss against her lips, pulling away just enough to coherently talk.

“Yes.” Catra stole another peek at the sky. “It’s _amazing,_ Adora. Thank you.”

Adora snickered, a pink hue teasing her face. “Aww.”

_“But,”_ she continued, “it’s really cold out here so can we _please_ go back inside soon?”

Without hesitation, Adora complied. Catra _did_ say _“please,”_ after all.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are going to be responsible for my next dentist appointment :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
